Conventionally, electric storage apparatuses have been provided as a power source of various machines. Such an electric storage apparatus includes electric storage devices, end holders adjacent to the electric storage devices, and a frame sandwiching the electric storage devices and the end holders (for example, see JP 2012-123905 A).
The electric storage devices generate heat with charge and discharge. When excessive heat is generated, the electric storage devices suffer from a problem such as a decrease in their performance. Therefore, electric storage apparatuses generally have a configuration in which a fluid for cooling (hereinafter, referred to as cooling fluid) flows thereinside. Such an electric storage apparatus of this type is configured to suppress the generation of excessive heat in electric storage devices by exposing the electric storage devices to the cooling fluid.
However, the electric storage apparatus of this type has a portion in which the electric storage devices cannot be sufficiently cooled due to a structural reason. For example, in the electric storage apparatus in which a frame is provided as a separate body from end holders, there are gaps formed between the frame and the end holders.
Therefore, when the cooling fluid flows on the frame sides over the end holder sides, the amount of cooling fluid in contact with the electric storage devices is reduced. Accordingly, the performance for cooling the electric storage devices decreases depending on the flow of the cooling fluid in the aforementioned electric storage apparatus, which may result in a decrease in the performance of the electric storage devices, for example.